


Adventures at Ikemen Academy

by ChiefofPigs



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: Café, Coffee, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, Multi, Reverse Harem, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiefofPigs/pseuds/ChiefofPigs
Summary: Kohai-chan is the first and only girl to attend the all-boys school, Ikemen Academy, as of this year. Her grandmother had worked at the 3rd Year café, but she retired at the end of the last school year and now Kohai-chan is taking over. She's surrounded by single guys. What do you expect is going to happen?
Written in second person POV.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's been stated by Skillshot Labs that the main character had practiced working at the café with her grandmother before she retired. I can just imagine that she had a run-in with Kyouya-sensei once upon a time. Whether he recognizes her or not, that's to be seen for later!

“Ko-chan, will you please make another pot of green tea?”

“Yes, Obaa!”

A pipe had burst at your school, which had forced it to close down for a few days while they fixed the problem. You took this unprecedented break to see your grandma in Lovely City. The last time you had visited her she had said when you came the next time she would let you help her at the cafe she worked at.

The cafe was a small structure attached to the main building right in front of the practice field for the 3rd year students. It had plenty of lounge room, with couches spread through the seating area, a few bookcases against one of the walls. A jukebox in the far corner played a soft tune to the few students that came between classes for a cup of coffee and an occasional slice of cake.

You made your way to the kitchen, setting the empty pot on the counter and pulled a fresh kettle from a cupboard and went to the sink to fill it with water. The bell chimed as another student came in the cafe. You set the kettle on the stove and started up the burner as your grandma greeted the newcomer warmly. Curious, you stepped to the doorway and got up on your toes to see out the little window in the swinging door.

The boy had a serious face, a small crease between his eyebrows as he talked to your grandma. His black hair was disheveled and pulled away from his face with a red headband. A small lock in the middle of his forehead had escaped and bounced slightly as he moved his head. His tie was loose around his neck, the first few buttons of his shirt undone. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. You wondered if he would get in trouble for wearing his uniform incorrectly.

Your grandma had turned to get a cup of coffee for the boy, continuing to chat with him with a smile on her face. You couldn’t discern what they were saying through the door, but your grandma was unfazed by the grumpy look on the boy’s face.

The kettle whistled loudly behind you, making you jump at the sudden noise. The boy turned his head toward the door and met your eyes through the window. His eyes were a beautiful caramel color. You froze for a second as a small smirk crept on the boy’s face. Your grandma turned back to hand him his coffee and he was quick to look back at her, handing her change from his pocket.

Gaze broken, you sank into a crouch and held your hand over your pounding heart. You were going to be entering middle school next year and you couldn’t even handle an older boy looking at you. How were you going to survive?

Another high-pitched squeal from the kettle called your attention back and you ran over to it, pulling it off the stovetop. After refilling the teapot and placing the leaves inside, you stepped out to the front counter.

“You okay? I heard a bunch of noise back there,” your grandma said, taking the pot from your hands and placing it on the counter behind her. She peeked inside and hummed, “Ah, you did just the right amount of leaves, great job, Ko-chan.”

“Thank you, Obaa,” You clasped your hands behind your back and looked around the room, seeing the boy wasn’t inside. You were slightly disappointed but also relieved. “Who was that boy?”

“Hmm? Which boy?”

“The one with the headband,” you gestured around your head.

She looked at you with a small smile, “That was Kyouya-kun. He’s a bit of a troublemaker, but he’s really a sweet boy. Why do you ask?” She asked with a quirked eyebrow.

You looked away and tried to ignore the light blush that was creeping into your cheeks. “No reason.”

Your grandma clucked and busied herself with the coffee machine, refilling it with some fresh beans. You watched her work and tried to put the boy in the back of your mind so you could pay attention. But you couldn’t hide the smile on your face that kept sprouting every time you thought of him for the rest of the day.


	2. The Nerd Enters the Cafe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the tutorial of the game. I can just imagine our poor little Izumi being so flustered, like, there was a girl in the café? He had heard that it had been an old lady working there? Poor guy.
> 
> *edit: I haven't had coffee or tea before in my life. Please forgive me for not doing enough research before I wrote this chapter. I will do my best to write these specifics correctly in the future.

You stood in front of the mirror, adjusting your red tie until it sat nice and straight around your neck. You pulled the brown vest from where it hung on the back of the bathroom door and pulled it over your head carefully. A last adjustment to the knot in the tie and patting down a few stray hairs and you were done. You looked into the eyes of your reflection and gave a small smile before sighing and rolling your shoulders back to stand straighter.

“I can do this. This is just a practice run. It’s the day before, it's just going to be teachers and staff. Simple stuff.”

After your short pep-talk to yourself, you brushed the front of your skirt, nodded, and opened the door, walking down the hallway to the kitchen.

The smell of sausage barraged your nose as soon as you stepped into the room. Your grandma was standing in front of the stove, humming a tune to herself as she flipped pancakes. Without turning to you, she called out a cheerful good morning.

“Morning! You didn’t have to make all this for me, Obaa,” you said, sitting at the table. A small basket of blueberry muffins sat as a centerpiece. You reached out for one and took a bite of the still-warm muffin, stifling a small moan. Grandma always made the best baked goods. “I’m fine with a piece of toast, this is too much for me to eat by myself.”

“You need to start the day with a big breakfast,” she said as she shook her spatula at you. “This is a big day for you, you should start the day with a full belly.”

“Yes, Obaa.” You picked at the crumbs that were left on your placemat and stuck them in your mouth. Before you could say anything else, she came over and set down a plate with a stack of pancakes topped with strawberries, two sausage links and a sunny side up egg. You looked up at her with a stricken face. “Seriously, I won’t be able to eat all this before I have to leave.”

She just smiled and went back to the fridge to pour a glass of milk for you. After setting that down on the table, she went back to the stove to make a plate of her own. You looked at the food stacked in front of you and gulped. You didn’t even know where to begin.

Your grandma sat down next to you and sighed wistfully. She started to slice her pancakes and looked over at you. You followed her footsteps and started on your pancakes, eating the strawberries off the top first. The both of you ate silently for a few minutes, the only noise being the utensils scraping on the dishes.

“You’re getting so big, my sweet Ko-chan,” she said with a smile. “I’m so excited for this new adventure you have ahead of you.”

“Thank you, Obaa. This is truly all thanks to you, you know.”

In gratitude for all the years she had worked at Ikemen Academy, she had struck a deal with the school board to allow her granddaughter to attend the all-boys school on a special scholarship, since she was retiring from her job at the school cafe. The only stipulation was for you to work at the cafe in place of your grandmother. The Academy would look great on your applications for further education and workplaces, so it was of little matter to you that you would have to work there. You wondered if the only reason they really took you was so they wouldn’t have to train a new barista from scratch, but you wouldn’t question it.

“Now you remember everything we went over yesterday?”

“Yes, Obaa, I remember.” You looked up at the clock above the dining table and let out a yelp. “I’m running late! Thank you for breakfast, I’m going!”

You shoved the last sausage link in your mouth and ran to the door, kicking off your slippers and pulling your black loafers on. You adjusted your stockings and grabbed your bag that was sitting by the doorway, flinging the door open and dashing off, barely closing the door behind you.

The school wasn’t too far away and you had walked the path a few days before so you knew which route was the fastest. You just short of ran down the sidewalk, the sound of your heartbeat ringing in your ears.

_ I can do this. _

\---

You stood in front of the cafe door, a clipboard tucked under your arm as you flicked through the different keys on the keyring you had just received from the office. After talking with you for a while about the responsibilities of running the cafe, they wanted you to go inside and run an inventory on the supplies and to check all the machines and lights to verify if anything needed to be replaced or stocked before school started up tomorrow. A printed checklist was clipped to the board with an extra sheet for anything that might have been missed.

_ “As of right now, we aren’t able to get you much more than your basic coffee beans, but once you get enough profit and interest, we can look into ordering some better quality beans for you. Regarding the furniture, you are free to arrange it as you see fit. There is an overflow storage shed behind the building, that’s this key here, that you are free to look through as well. _

_ “Please, if you have any other questions, feel free to come back and ask.” _

You jiggled the key into the lock and fiddled with it for a minute before the door popped open, the bell on the inside jigging merrily.

“That could be bothersome to unlock every day, I’ll write that down.” You flipped to the last page on the clipboard and pulled a pen from behind your ear to scribble down your note as you walked inside, closing the door with your hip.

Finished, you looked around the room and closed your eyes, taking a deep breath. The faint scent of coffee still lingered in the air and it brought a smile to your face. The windows let in enough light for you to see most of the lounging area. You walked back to the register counter and found the light switches on the wall by the kitchen door, flicking them on.

The lights on the ceiling sputtered to life one by one, slowly illuminating the room. A couple fixtures still weren’t turning on, you counted how many and wrote down the amount of bulbs that were needed on your list.

You set the keys and clipboard on the counter and powered on all the machinery, from the coffee machines to the electronic register. While they were warming up, you stepped back to the kitchen, investigating through all the cupboards and cabinets. You tested the water was running clear and the oven and stove top worked and went back to the front counter. Other than a light dusting and a quick wash, everything was looking good.

Now was the ultimate test. The coffee machine. You grabbed a small bag of beans from the kitchen and ground some as well as filling a pitcher of water, stepping back up to the machine and quickly filling it up, tamping the beans down carefully. This was a practiced motion that you had done dozens of times before on your trips here with your grandmother when you were young.

You started it up and wrote down a few things on your checklist as you waited. Once you finished, you walked around the room, peeking under the sheets that had been placed over the furniture. It was set exactly the same as your grandma had always had it. Feeling nostalgic, you went to the corner of the room and lifted the sheet off of the old jukebox. You wiggled behind it and plugged it into the wall, picking a soft song to play for the rest of your time you would be there.

You hummed along to the familiar tune as you went back to the coffee machine, arriving just in time as it finished filling the mug sitting below. Opening a couple packets of sugar and checking the expiration date on the creamers, you mixed them in and stirred it together, taking in a deep whiff of the aroma before taking a sip. You pouted a bit, the beans weren’t amazing, they were basic after all, but it wasn’t terrible.

Looking over the creamers again, you wrote down the expiration dates and noted that you would need them to order more before the end of the month. You leaned on the counter and drank the coffee slowly.

The bell jingled behind you and you let out a yelp, almost dropping your cup. You looked over to see a blonde boy standing in the doorway, hand still on the doorknob as he froze in place.

“I-I’m sorry! I know the s-sign says you’re closed, but I saw the lights were on from the library and heard the music outside a-and…” he trailed off, a slight blush rising on his face, nearly hidden by his large glasses. “I can go.”

“Oh! Please stay,” you decided you would jump on this opportunity to practice. “Let me set up a table for you, I would love to get you something while you’re here.” You set your mug to the side and moved to a table with a rag from behind the counter, turning the chair from it’s position on top of the table to the floor. Quickly dusting off the table and chair, you turned to him and gestured to the seat. “I’m sorry, I haven’t really had a chance to dust everything off yet.”

He hesitated a moment before stepping inside a few inches, the door swinging shut behind him with a cheerful tinkle. “You really don’t need to do this…”

“Please, I would appreciate it very much if you helped me with this. Just think of it as helping me out before I officially open up the cafe tomorrow!” You gave him a smile you hoped would convince him to stay.

He blinked and gripped the sides of his pants before letting go and slowly making his way to the chair. Once seated, you smiled and asked cheerfully, “What can I get for you, senpai?”

He looked away, then looked back, his emerald eyes meeting yours. “Green tea, please?” he asked in a near whisper.

“Certainly! If you don’t mind being patient for a few minutes, I’ll have that right out for you,” You turned and moved quickly to the back room to get a kettle going.

It only took a moment to rinse out and fill the kettle and get it on top of the stove. You searched through the cupboards for the first complete tea set you could find. Grabbing one, you washed the cups and teapot, drying them with a cloth and setting them on a tray. The moment the kettle whistled, you were pouring it into the pot, searching again for the container with the leaves. You put the leaves in with a practiced hand and arranged everything nicely on the tray, adding a few sugar packets and creams in a small dish in case he used either of them.

Looking at it, you ran a hand through your hair and blew out a breath. The set was a cute one, the teapot a salmon color with white polka dots, the cups in contrasting pastel colors to match. You hoped he wouldn’t mind the girly theme.

Standing straight, you picked up the tray and stepped backwards out of the kitchen, keeping the tray balanced in front of you. You noticed the boy jump a bit in his chair and tried to keep your grin to yourself.

“Here is your green tea,” you set the tray on the side of the table and carefully set each item in front of the boy. “I hope you enjoy, senpai.”

“...cute.” He mumbled.

“Ah, the tea set? I hope you don’t mind, I know it’s not very masculine,” you fretted.

“Oh, no, it’s fine,” he reached for the teapot and poured the tea into a cup. After setting it back down carefully, he lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip and murmured, “This is nice, thank you.”

“Please let me know if there is anything else I can help you with.” you added before making your way back to the counter. Your coffee was lukewarm now, so you left it alone, not wanting to bother with the taste. You pulled your pen back from behind your ear and tapped it against the clipboard in front of you, going through it one last time to make sure you had listed everything you had come across.

Not seeing anything else to add, you peeked over at the blonde. He was wearing a turquoise sweater, the collar coming down to the middle of his chest in a v, revealing the white button-up he was wearing underneath it. You silently admired him for a minute, taking in his profile, the way he held the teacup so gently, the way he fidgeted slightly as though he were uncomfortable. You took a mental note to look in the storage shed as soon as possible to see if there were some other chairs that would be a bit cozier.

You were doodling flowers on the back page on the clipboard when the boy approached the counter. You set the supplies to the side, looking at the boy with a smile.

“Did everything taste to your liking, senpai?”

He opened his mouth and closed it again, the blush rising back up his cheeks. He opened his mouth again, this time speaking. “It was w-wonderful, thank you.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coins. “I-Is this enough?”

“That’s plenty, thank you so much!” You opened the register and tossed the coins in. You weren’t going to ask him to pay since he was doing you a favor, but if he offered, you weren’t going to refuse.

“Izumi,” he blurted out. You gave him a puzzled look and he squirmed a bit, looking at his shoes. “My name.”

A grin spread on your face. “Thank you for coming in today, I hope to see you again soon, Izumi-senpai.”

His flush deepened and he coughed a bit to clear his throat. “Y-yes.” He turned on his heel and went straight for the door, leaving with a chime.

You couldn’t keep the grin off your face as you cleaned up the tea set from the table, taking it back to the kitchen to clean it, along with your coffee mug.

After everything was cleaned up, you unplugged the jukebox again and grabbed your things before turning the lights off. You locked the door, struggling for a moment before the deadbolt slid home.

“Definitely needs fixed.” You took a few steps back and examined the cafe in its entirety. It would need a bit of work, but you were excited at the prospect.

_ I think I’m going to enjoy this adventure. _


End file.
